Bilik 167
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Kunjungan kecil Nijimura dan Akashi yang membuat pemuda merah dan kelabu di sana menatap benci satu sama lain.


Haizaki membuka pintu kamar rawat itu pelan, penuh kehati-hatian. Kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana _jeans_ itu kini melangkah masuk; menapak langkah demi langkah untuk mencapai sisi ranjang si pemuda yang terbaring di tengah ruangan VIP salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo sana.

"Aku minta maaf tidak bisa lebih lama di sini seperti kemarin-kemarin," ucapnya sembari menarik kursi besi dan duduk di atasnya, tas selendang kecil hitamnya dia taruh di atas nakas yang kosong, "jadwal siaran diubah. Kagami yang seharusnya menjadi DJ malam ini mendadak sakit. Jadi aku mau tak mau harus menggantikannya."

Netra kelabunya menatap sang terkasih yang masih asyik memejamkan matanya selama dua minggu ini. Helaan napas singkat lolos dari bibirnya yang tiga jam lagi akan berceloteh heboh di balik mikrofon.

"Ryouta, tempat ini membuatku muak. Bau desinfektan di mana-mana. Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja sih? Merepotkan," meski terdengar jutek dan dingin, pemuda yang sebaya dengan orang yang dia panggil Ryouta tadi justru membenarkan posisi selimut yang sedikit bergeser.

Satu tangan yang tak terpasang infus digenggam olehnya. "Bodoh, kau tidak ingin menjadi nahkoda lagi hah? Masa hanya gara-gara terbentur tiang kapal kau sampai koma selama dua minggu? Nahkoda macam apa itu? Ya oke, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana sata kecelakaan kapalmu itu terjadi."

Tak ada yang menjawab—tentu saja.

"Kau selalu pulang tiga bulan sekali. Ketika kau biasanya membawakanku sesuatu, sekarang aku malah berhadapan denganmu yang tidur seperti ini. Kau minta kuhajar apa bagaimana," ibu jarinya mengelus lembut.

Walau mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata tajam nan pedas, tapi tetap saja tindakan yang dia lakukan malah memperjelas kalau dia merindukan netra semanis madu itu kembali terbuka dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

"Ryou—," pintu bernomor 167 itu terbuka, dua orang manusia masuk ke dalam; berhasil membuat pandangan Haizaki teralihkan.

Dahinya mengerut dalam tak mengerti.

"Nijimura- _san_? Akashi? Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Yang berambut merah langsung menjawab, "Kau pikir kita ke sini untuk belanja? Tentu saja menjenguk, Haizaki."

"Kau—"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau tidak akan membuat keributan, Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_."

Akashi membuang pandangannya, malas bertatapan dengan kekasihnya juga mantan dari kekasihnya yang kini menatapnya tak suka.

Oh, memang ada sejarah jika Akashi dan Haizaki bisa disatukan dalam satu kalimat yang berdenotasi baik?

 **X.x.X**

 **Bilik 167**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. Kunjungan kecil Nijimura dan Akashi yang membuat pemuda merah dan kelabu di sana menatap benci satu sama lain.**

 **X.x.X**

"Apa kabar, Haizaki? Bagaimana kabar Kise? Kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Nijimura membuka pembicaraan duluan sembari duduk di sofa empuk berwarna emas yang tersedia di sana. Dia agak menarik tangan kekasihnya paksa untuk menurutinya duduk di sampingnya.

Haizaki menatap pasangan itu malas. Bukan karena dia cemburu atau bagaimana, toh dia juga sudah bersama Kise, tapi dari dulu dirinya dan Akashi memang tidak punya hubungan yang baik. Jadi agak aneh rasanya jika pemuda yang selalu dia ejek 'Tuan Sok Sempurna' itu kini berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya; terlebih dengan Nijimura—dan Kise yang tertidur—di antara mereka berempat.

"Kabarku baik," mulutnya terbuka, menjawab pertanyaan mantan kekasihnya, "Ryouta juga baik."

Ujung kedua bibir orang yang paling tua di ruangan itu terangkat. "Aa begitu. Maaf aku dan Akashi tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Oh baguslah. Kalau kalian membawa buah atau makanan, tidak akan ada yang memakannya. Keluarga Ryouta agak pemilih dalam hal makanan—belum lagi mereka sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi belum sempat ke sini, aku juga tidak mungkin menghabiskan buah, dan jikalau Ryouta terbangun pun, dokter lebih memilih memberikannya bubur terlebih dahulu. Dan oh ya, terima kasih sudah ke sini karena seingatku ini kunjungan pertama kalian berdua," terdengar nada sindiran di akhir kalimatnya. Atau mungkin itu karena nada bicaranya yang seperti itu.

Akashi berdecak tanpa sadar. Dia memilih untuk memandang pemandangan di luar rumah sakit dari pintu kaca di sana. Lebih baik tak ikut campur daripada semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Ah ya, maaf untuk soal itu. Aku dan Akashi sama-sama sibuk. Yah ... kau tahu. Kedai anak ini sedang rame-ramenya, orang tuanya juga bahkan ikut turun tangan langsung. Sedangkan aku sedang sibuk dengan anak muridku. Sekarang sedang mendekati minggu ujian," jawabnya santai. Nijimura masih memasang senyumannya sampai akhirnya netra abu-abunya menangkap pemandangan sang kekasih yang tampak tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Dia menghela napas berat.

"Katakan sesuatu, Akashi."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku kenal dengannya karena dia dulu pacarmu dan aku kenal dengan Kise Ryouta sebatas senior dan junior. Aku ke sini hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu—yang juga sebenarnya aku dipaksa datang olehmu."

Emosi si pemuda yang kini mengubah gaya rambutnya dari _cornrows_ menjadi _spike_ itu naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Kalau dia tidak ingat ini di rumah sakit dan ada pasien koma, tinjunya mungkin sudah melayang menuju wajah tampan sang anak pemilik kedai _ramen_ di sana.

"Jaga mulutmu, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Apa? Memangnya aku salah? Kau lupa kalau kau pernah mengancamku untuk tidak mendekati Nijimura- _san_ karena kalian berpacaran? Dan hubunganku dengan Kise Ryouta memang seperti itu. Yang aku tahu dia hanya seorang pemuda yang selalu mencintaimu dari jauh. Oh, hebat sekali—drama macam apa ini?" Netra merahnya memutar malas.

Haizaki baru mau membalas kalau saja kata-kata Akashi tadi tak menarik perhatiannya.

"Tunggu apa tadi kau bilang? 'Mencintaiku dari jauh'? Anak ini? Ryouta?"

"Akashi, aku tahu kau akan menjawabnya dengan sikap menyebalkanmu itu, jadi tolong karena ini tempat umum jawab dengan sopan," Nijimura memotong sebelum Akashi angkat bicara.

Akashi Seijuurou, dengan tangan kiri yang menumpu dagunya di atas lengan sofa, mulai bercerita.

"Aku tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Mahasiswa ceria yang selalu menarik perhatian para gadis, tatapannya hanya selalu tertuju pada satu orang."

 **X.x.X**

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Saat Haizaki dan Kise masih menjadi mahasiswa. Akashi tingkat dua dan Nijimura tingkat tiga. Mereka kuliah di satu universitas yang sama.

Akashi, sesuai dengan sudut pandangnya, bercerita kalau pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kise adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan; saat dirinya yang sedang duduk santai di kafetaria sembari membaca buku materi kuliah, Kise datang dengan segerombolan penggemar perempuannya yang sangat berisik.

Pemuda merah itu mendongak lalu tatapannya berubah datar. Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu duduk tepat di meja di sebelahnya dan dirinya sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mempelajari materi untuk kelas selanjutnya. Jadi dia pindah agak jauh, tanpa sadar kalau pemuda yang berhasil menghancurkan _mood_ belajarnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

Baru juga tiga suap _ramen cup_ itu masuk ke mulutnya, kursi kosong di hadapannya kini telah terisi oleh seseorang yang baru juga lima menit dia hindari.

" _Ano_ ... kau Akashi- _senpai_ , kan? Maaf tadi berisik. Kupikir kami begitu mengganggumu," tangan yang ingin mengambil suapan keempatnya terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak dan netra merahnya beradu dengan netra madu milik sang pemuda. Masih dengan raut datarnya, Akashi membalas, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang lebih suka kesunyian—dan tadinya kafetaria ini memang sepi."

Kise mengatupkan kedua tangannya penuh rasa bersalah. Dia menatap senior satu tingkatnya itu takut-takut. "Ma-maaf, _Senpai_. K-kau terlihat kesal sekali, jadi aku juga—"

"Hentikan. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau ucapkan."

Netra coklat milik mahasiswa baru itu mengedar tak fokus, sekadar hanya untuk menghindari tatapan dingin milik sang senior yang kini kembali fokus pada makanan dan buku kuliahnya.

Merasa segan dan tak enak, pemilik nama Ryouta itu baru saja ingin berdiri kalau sepasang madunya tak menangkap pemandangan di pintu kafetaria sana—dua orang pemuda berbeda tinggi yang masuk dan tampak bercengkerama asyik.

Pandangannya tak beralih, mulutnya berucap tanpa sadar, "... Shougo- _kun_ ..."

Tanpa dia ketahui kalau tubuh pemuda merah di hadapannya membeku seketika.

 **X.x.X**

"Jadi ... _Senpai_ mengenal mereka berdua? Aku ini teman satu SMA-nya Shougo- _kun_ lho!"

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu."

" _Senpai_ jahat sekali. Padahal saat aku tak sengaja berucap tadi, _Senpai_ langsung mendongak dan menatap orang di sebelah Shougo- _kun_ , kan?"

Kaki-kaki jenjang milik mantan pelari SMA Teiko itu berhenti berjalan. Dia menatap adik tingkat yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan kesal. Siapa pemuda itu sampai-sampai sok akrab dengannya seperti ini? Bahkan Mibuchi, teman yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya dari SMP dulu, tak pernah bersikap semenyebalkan ini seperti pemuda kuning itu.

"Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya pemilik nama Seijuurou itu sinis.

Kise merenggut, menatap seniornya yang menatapnya tak suka. " _Senpai_ , memangnya kita tidak boleh saling mengenal ya? Aku penggemar _Senpai_ lho sejak SMP. _Senpai_ pernah sampai masuk koran nasional karena memenangkan turnamen lari antar SMA se-Jepang, kan? _Senpai_ keren lho ..."

Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali kepala adik tingkatnya itu dia celupkan ke kuah _ramen_ spesial buatan ibunya.

"Lalu? Apa ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Ada."

"Apa? Tatapanmu saat melihat preman itu? Tatapan yang tersirat dengan luka? Jangan bercan—"

"Iya."

Mulutnya terkatup seketika. Akashi Seijuurou memandang pemuda itu lamat-lamat, merasuk ke dalam netra madu yang kini menatapnya pasti. Alisnya menyatu, memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan.

"... kau ... _gay_?"

Entah yang salah di mana, tapi pemuda yang Desember nanti berusia dua puluh tahun itu dapat melihat kalau goresan luka di kedua mata cokelat itu kini semakin dalam.

"Ya."

"Biar kutebak. Kau hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh saja, kan?"

Bola mata Kise melebar sempurna. "T-tunggu dulu, _Senpai_ —"

"Kalau tebakanku salah, dengan sifat sok kenalmu itu, kau pasti sudah menghampirinya dari tadi dan bukannya malah memesan makanan dan makan bersamaku di meja yang sama. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

Kedua tangan yang berada di samping tubuh Kise Ryouta mengepal keras. Kini gilirannya yang menatap seniornya dengan pandangan tajam.

" _Senpai_ jangan berkata seolah-olah tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Ah karena aku mencintainya, aku juga mencari tahu tentang kekasihnya yang juga teman dari kakakku. Aku tahu dia dekat denganmu. Dan saat tadi mereka berdua datang bersama, apa kau tidak sadar kalau matamu tak bisa lepas memandangnya? Jadi, jangan ejek aku atau semacam itu. Karena kita sama, _Senpai_."

Akashi mendecih geli.

 **X.x.X**

Atmosfer serius di sana pecah, saat sang pencerita malah berkata, "Itu kisah singkatnya."

Nijimura dan Haizaki memandangnya terkejut—terkejut untuk kisah yang ternyata baru diungkap setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Kisah selanjutnya tak terlalu penting, pun aku malas menceritakannya. Intinya, setelah itu kami sering mengobrol—meski sebenarnya dia yang lebih sering curhat," dia membuang pandangannya pada tubuh yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang, "dan tak lama setelah itu, entah sebab apa hubungan Nijimura- _san_ dengan Haizaki Shogo memburuk. Lalu di suatu siang, seorang pemuda mendatangiku yang sedang makan dengan santai di kafetaria lantai dasar."

Mata merahnya melirik sang kekasih juga pemuda berambut kelabu di sana datar. "Pemuda itu bilang, 'Jangan dekati Nijimura- _san_ karena dia milikku,' tanpa sadar orang yang sedang terbaring sekarang ini ada di belakang tubuh pemuda itu dan menatapnya terluka. Lalu dia berbalik begitu saja, pergi meninggalkan aku yang ingin sekali meninju wajah pemuda itu."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?" permata merahnya menatap Haizaki yang masih menggenggam lembut tangan Kise di atas kasur. "Aku berpikir, 'Apa salahku mengobrol dan berusaha menjalin hubungan yang sempat terputus karena kami beda SMA? Aku yang mengenalnya lebih dulu, aku yang dekat dengannya lebih dulu, aku yang menyukainya lebih dulu, apa aku pantas diberi ancaman seperti itu? Bagiku ... itu sebuah penghinaan.'"

Atmosfer ruangan itu mendadak menjadi lebih berat. Apalagi kini Akashi tampak terpancing emosi karena membuka masa lalu.

" _Great_ ," dan sebenarnya Nijimura tak bermaksud memperburuk suasana, "jadi ini inti masalah yang menyebabkan kalian tak berbicara selama bertahun-tahun? Hanya karena _ini_?"

Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya kesal. "'Hanya karena _ini_ '? Nijimura- _san_ , apa kau menangkap poin yang kumaksudkan? Kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai dia, karena aku melihat Kise sama seperti melihat diriku—oh bahkan dia terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan aku. Dari setiap curhatan yang dia ceritakan padaku, semua isinya hanya berisi tentang Haizaki Shougo yang selalu mengabaikannya. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

Haizaki langsung membalasnya. "Kau ingin orang lain memerhatikan perasaaanmu, tapi apa kau pernah berpikir dari sisiku? Aku pacarnya dan berhak mengancammu seperti itu, Tuan Muda."

"Kau menyalahkanku?"

"Apa aku perlu mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas?"

"Lalu sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau dulu begitu mengabaikan Kise?"

"Karena dulu aku hanya menganggapnya pengganggu. Dia berisik dan aku tidak suka tipe orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula dulu saat di SMA dia selalu merebut gadis-gadisku."

"Lihat siapa yang sekarang jatuh cinta pada Kise Ryouta."

"Akashi Seijuurou- _senpai_ yang Terhomat, kau ingin kulempar dari lantai tiga?"

Nijimura menghela napas berat dan mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa bisa dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang seperti ini? Kenapa mantan kekasihnya dan kekasihnya bisa satu ruangan dan sama-sama mudah terpancing satu sama lain?

"Sudah cukup hentikan kalian berdua. Apa kalian ini anak kecil hah?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengurut dadanya lelah. Sebisa mungkin dia tak berteriak di dalam sana sekarang juga.

"Nijimura- _san_ , seingatku Haizaki Shougo- _san_ belum pernah meminta maaf padaku atas ancaman tak berdasarnya tujuh tahun yang lalu."

"Nijimura- _san_ , seingatku Akashi Seijuurou- _senpai_ belum pernah meminta maaf karena pernah merusak hubungan kita dan menjadi penyebab utama kenapa kita berpisah."

Akashi dan Haizaki saling melempar tatapan benci.

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf atas nama kalian berdua? Serius, pertengkaran bodoh kalian membuat kepalaku pusing," Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri dan menarik paksa lengan kekasihnya, "kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu dan besok kita ke sini lagi. Pokoknya malam ini kalian berdua dinginkan kepala kalian dulu, oke?"

"Tunggu, Nijimura—"

"Jangan membantahku, Akashi," dan akhirnya pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu pun menyeret paksa tubuh sang kekasih dan mereka terpaksa pulang lebih awal, meninggalkan Haizaki yang masih dikuasai oleh emosinya.

Pemilik nama Shougo itu menghela napas berat. Dari sekian kunjungan sejak dua minggu yang lalu, pengunjung hari inilah yang masuk kategori menyebalkan, menyusahkan, dan ingin dia larang untuk menjenguk Kise ke sini lagi untuk esok, esok, dan esok harinya.

Dia mengatur napasnya, berusaha membuat emosinya kembali stabil.

Daripada memikirkan dua manusia yang bisa membuat kepalanya pecah, dia lebih memilih untuk memerhatikan Kise yang kini masih sibuk berpetualang di alam mimpi sana. Tangan yang tadi digenggamnya dengan satu tangan saja kini digenggamnya dengan kedua tangan kasarnya. Dikecupnya singkat penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, Ryouta. Nijimura- _san_ baik-baik saja, tapi si Akashi itu ... sampai sekarang aku tak bisa menoleransi apapun yang dia lakukan yang berhubungan denganku."

Tangan hangat Kise ditempelkannya ke salah satu pipinya. Haizaki memejamkan matanya, meresapi harum badan sang kekasih yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

"Tolong cepat bangun. Kau itu sudah dibantu oleh keluargamu supaya jadi nahkoda dengan cepat, sudah menerima omongan ini-itu dari berbagai pihak—entah karena pekerjaanmu atau hubungan kita yang mencurigakan. Jadi tolong buka kedua matamu supaya kau bisa menggertak mereka secara langsung, kau bisa menunjukkan kemampuanmu yang memang pantas mendapatkan posisi nahkoda. Juga ceritakan padaku semua yang kau alami selama masa kuliah. Si Akashi sialan itu tak mau menjelaskannya secara rinci."

Dan saat dia kembali membuka matanya, yang dapat dia tangkap adalah kelopak mata Kise yang bergerak sedikit; juga jemari di tangannya yang memberikan respon yang baginya mengejutkan.

Tubuhnya bergeming, menatap kekasihnya tak percaya.

"Ryouta?"

"... Shougo- _kun_?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu ini, ujung bibir Haizaki Shougo tertarik alami penuh kebahagiaan hanya karena mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Aku harus memanggil dokter seperti di drama-drama, kan?"

Kise tersenyum kecil.

 **Owari**

Saya membuat hubungan Akashi-Haizaki begitu buruk karena memang di cerita aslinya hubungan mereka tidak baik. Mereka saling tidak menyukai satu sama lain sampai di batas Haizaki benar-benar berkata tidak sopan dan Akashi berani menyuruh Haizaki keluar dari tim.

Ini maaf-maaf saja ya. Saya capek batin kenapa ini kejadian lagi. Dulu kapal AB, sekarang kapal ini. Saya ngeduga kalau momen HaiKise yang blablabla bakal mendatangkan pengapal ini itulah segala macem. Tapi taunya pemikirkan saya dipatahkan lagi oleh realita. Orang-orang lebih condong ke kapal ono. Saya sebagai pengapal HaiKise _in disguise_ jadi ngerasa ... ' _Really_? _For second time_? Gue kayak gini lagi?'. _It's annoying for real_.

Cuman ya udah lah ya. Toh saya semakin nggak nyaman sama _fandom_ ini. Ketemu _author in_ RL taunya malah ngekapal NOTP. Jadi makin _down_. Saya tuh semakin nyelam ke fandom ini malah semakin menambah daftar NOTP. Jujur saya kesel sih. Secara aturan FNI yang sebesar itu aja NOTP saya cuman dua lho, dua. Sisanya meskipun nggak suka ya masih _fine-fine_ aja. Sedangkan NOTP saya di sini _nauzubillah_ banyak banget. Terserah kalian mau anggap saya anak kecil atau gimana, cuman inilah saya apa adanya. Pemilih—saking minoritasnya kapal yang saya suka, saya jadi ngelindungi diri saya sendiri sampai seperti ini.

Pengennya sih hiatus (dari _fandom_ ini atau mungkin hanya dari semua kapal belok saya di sini), cuman ya nggak tau deh. _At least_ , sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan kalau saya senang kenal dengan kalian semua, senang karena dapat teman baru, dan berterima kasih pada semua orang yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karya saya yang mungkin tidak seberapa.


End file.
